Thundergun
The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the Dead Ops mode and zombie mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombies The Thundergun is a cannon-shaped weapon that fires directional blasts of atrociously strong wind, essentially a mega shotgun. It has no Iron Sight. It appears to be able to kill large numbers of zombies with a single shot, sending them flying backwards. Those who are not killed by the wind blast are thrown backwards. The Thundergun holds two rounds in a magazine, and holds twelve reserve rounds. Its Pack-a-Punched form is called the "Zeus Cannon," it has an increased magazine size of 4 and carries 24 reserve rounds. It has increased damage, range and radius, now knocking over and slightly damaging zombies off screen. The Thundergun is most important during the later rounds as it is useful for clearing large groups of zombies in order to reach a downed teammate or make an escape. It is best used as a reserve weapon, as it has a low amount of ammo and slow reload. Campaign The Thundergun appears on the level "Numbers" as an easter egg similar to the Ray Gun on "Little Resistance." The steps and video on how to do it are as follows: # After the Interrogation scene ends there are six canisters to the front of the player. # Shoot all six canisters until smoke comes out. # Run behind and make a left to the desk. # If done correctly the player will see a black tape sticking out of a cassette player. # Hold down the action key and the tape will disappear from the cassette player, or the obvious shake in the screen as cue. # Go upstairs and clear the room by killing all the enemies. # When at the rooftop jump to the next floor. # When Weaver and Clarke open the fridge with the weapons room enter. # Look at the left and notice there is a cassette player. # When at the cassette player press the use button and notice the cassette go in. # If done correctly notice the tape goes in and the player makes several tunes, and the game shakes. # The Thundergun will appear out of the wall. The gun found in Numbers comes with 2 shots in the magazine and 12 shots in reserve. It also gains a full ammunition refill after sliding down the pipe and at the second weapons cache, because of this it becomes very useful when playing on Veteran. In essence, it works much like an extremely powerful shotgun, throwing and almost always instantly killing anyone caught in its massive spread, often with enough force to tear off limbs. 300pxHow to get the Thundergun in "Numbers" thumb|left|300px Gallery Thundergun.jpg|Thunder Gun, as in the mission "Numbers" Thundergun reload.jpg|Thunder Gun reloading tape player.jpg|Interact with the tape player to continue thundergun ready.jpg|Thunder Gun ready for pick up hud_thundergun.png|The Thundergun pickup/kill icon. Video 400px The Thunder Gun in action Trivia *The "Zeus Cannon" is an obvious reference to the Greek god Zeus. *The gun has "Osterezheniye" written on its side, which is incorrect Russian translation of "Warning." *If some zombies are not hit directly with the wind, it is possible to see them get backed up slowly. *This weapon also has no iron sights and must be hip fired. *The two red glows on the front of the canister when loaded indicate how many shots are left in the magazine. *Richtofen states that this weapon was invented by Ludvig Maxis, but was deliberately hidden from him. This may be a generalization to the whole of group 935, but if true this is the third wonder weapon to have an associated character, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb. *In Kino der Toten, when Richtofen gets the Thundergun out of the mystery box he says, "Could it be? The DG-3!" *When you tactically reload in the mission "Numbers" the magazine seems to just disappear from the gun rather than taking it out. *If you look behind the second tape player in "Numbers" there is a white outline of a electric bolt with an arrow on top. This likely references the Thundergun, as it points to directly where it will appear. *The Thunder gun and the ray gun are the only Wonder Weapons that can be found in campaign. Also note these are the only two Wonder Weapons to have an official pick-up icon. *In a book by Rudolf Lusar called The German Weapons and Secret Weapons of World War Two and Their Development, a weapon very similar to this one is described. It was said to shatter wooden boards at a range of 200 yards by using jets of compressed air. It was also ready to use at an engagement at a bridge over the Elbe in 1945, but was not actually used. *When the black cassette tape is inserted into the second recorder, some sounds from GKNOVA6 play. *This gun in "Numbers", unlike the ray gun in "Little Resistance", can not be picked up more than once for unlimited ammo. *Sometimes when using this gun on the campaign, if you hit a Russian occasionally a zombie scream can be heard. *Thungergun deals no friendly fire damage in "Numbers", saving you from accident civilian kill. Inconsistency Although Richtofen refers to the Thundergun as possibly being the DG-3, the pack-a-punched version of the DG-2 is known as the DG-3 JZ. However, since Richtofen stated the gun was deliberately hidden from him, he may not know what the Thundergun is really called. It also has Russian writing on it, although Group 935 -- the group which made the Thundergun -- was a Nazi organization, although, considering Dr. Steiner and Dragovich worked together in the campaign, it is not without plausibility that the Thundergun was a co-operative project, or that the Russians stole it. This inconsistency may potentially be because the Pack-A-Punched weapons do not have 'official' names in real life, and so the displayed names are 'nicknames' for the weapons given by the characters, or that the names are not canon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs